Nos vrais mensonges
by Al D. Baran ou Pervy Otaku
Summary: Séparés par la guerre la plus horrible de l'histoire, Francis et Arthur ont une histoire longue et ardue... pourtant, ils feront tout pour se retrouver l'un l'autre. FrUk, historique, non-con, smut et pleins de trucs bien crades! Chap 1: Deuxième Guerre Mondiale Partie 1/3. 18 . Aussi posté sur mon AO3 (spankreich) et Tumblr (elucubrxtions).
_Bienvenue dans une fic qui traîne depuis euh… 2014? Ouais on va dire l'été 2014, genre juin-août. C'est un projet assez… gros. On va expliquer simplement : la trame, c'est la deuxième guerre mondiale, mais la plupart des chapitres seront des histoires différentes, encore historique. Sur le FrUk évidemment. Donc c'est un gros projet, j'ai les cours et tout… donc honnêtement? Si j'ai pas de participation des lecteurs, même si j'aime ce gros projet, ça ne me fera pas un pli d' passer à autre chose. Sérieux, vous travailleriez si on vous payait pas? Pas paye d'un auteur de fics, c'est les commentaires des lecteurs. T'aime, t'aime pas, mais dis-le moi. M'voyez? Ça me fait chier de devoir faire la sale conne qui tord le bras des gens pour du feedback, mais depuis que j'écris, j'ai vu les commentaires baisser, baisser, baisser… et sur AO3 ben on commente pas. C'est tout. Un kudo, pour moi, désolé, ça veut rien dire. J'aime. Mais pourquoi tu aimes? Voyez?!_

 _Bref! J'espère que vous aimerez. Si besoin est, vous pouvez demander pour les trucs que vous ne comprendrez pas ou y aura un petit lexique pour expliquer qui ça intéresse des gens._

 _Bonne lecture!_

.

.

.

 _ **Our lies will be our truth—**_ _ **Nos Vrais Mensonges**_

.

.

.

« Et je fuis l'extérieur

Je te connais par cœur

À compter tes mauvais rêves

Elle me ressemblerait... »

— _Belfast_ , Indochine

.

.

.

 **01.** « Pour le déni et l'amour »

 _France, 1940._

 _Campagne bretonne..._

La fièvre ne baissait pas. Arthur l'avait déjà vu ainsi; il y avait bien des années, et l'avait également surpris ainsi, quelques fois, rarement. Francis était plus résistant que lui, et se retrouvait souvent moins affecté par les événements mondiaux. La dernière fois dont il se souvenait d'avoir vu son vieil ami aussi vulnérable, était lors de la Révolution—la terrible Terreur. L'odeur du sang et la certaine fragilité dans laquelle le Français se complaisait hormis besoin, l'avait d'abord fait vomir. Qui n'aurait pas été nauséeux face à l'ampleur du massacre ? Même après, la simple mention le rendait verdâtre. Il avait été cloué au lit, malade de fièvre, hallucinant des monstres dans les coins, les corps décapités de ses royaux cherchant leurs têtes... Ramené d'une expédition menée pour sauver une poignée de nobles terrorisés; échevelé et déjà complètement à terre, la mort de sa royauté l'avait presque tué. Préférant l'emmener loin de la surpopulation de Londres qui jacassait gaiement des malheurs voisins—Arthur ne pouvait juste plus se réjouir des douleurs de Francis, enfin, pas sans mentir—, se permettant cette fois d'être attentionné à un point troublant pour lui-même, il avait choisi la Jamaïque, et Kingston... la mer y était bonne et chaude, le sable doux et fin, le temps clair et la brise fraîche. Passer quelques temps loin de ses propres royaux lui avait attiré des problèmes, non pas de santé, mais avec ses dirigeants, mais cela avait valu la peine. L'air frais de la mer l'avait aidé, et l'eau douce et salée était si rafraîchissante... cela aurait été romantique, il se dit, s'ils n'avaient pas été eux-mêmes.

Les nations devenaient rarement malades, leurs économies en étant la principale cause, mais une invasion... Être malade d'une invasion n'était pas impossible. Cela se représentait souvent par un appétit diminué ou augmenté, suivant la courbe de la faim des habitants. Si les récoltes avaient été brûlées, chances étaient que la victime allait, dans les premiers temps, se sentir un peu plus dédaigneux. Ils ne manqueraient jamais de rien, étant trop souvent chouchoutés par des rois ou des figures importantes, mais l'appétit baissait de manière significative. Puis, lorsque la faim commençait à gronder dans l'estomac des paysans, le pauvre allait se retrouver cloué au sol, délirant de faim, comblée ou pas. La fièvre allait arriver peu après. Plusieurs devaient être morts de cela déjà, acculés par des envahisseurs et la faim des habitants, sans défense pour le coup de la fin. Comme aux échecs, le roi était le dernier à tomber, et lorsqu'une nation tombait...

Les oiseaux cessaient leur chant, et le monde stoppait une seconde, comme happé, comme si quelque chose se brisait dans la toile du temps—inconnu et inaperçu, mais bien là. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une entité souvent très ancienne disparaissait sans laisser de traces... Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arriver maintenant—Arthur allait s'en assurer. Les Allemands avaient passé les Ardennes, et il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'une certaine résistance allait s'emparer du peuple. Arthur était conscient qu'il se faisait des idées en regardant les joues rougies de Francis alors qu'il dormait, le sommeil agité, les paupières sans repos, la sueur sur son dos qu'il n'avait de cesse d'essuyer. Paris était ouverte, et l'armée s'était pratiquement enfuie... Il était tenté de se laisser gagner par la véhémence et le mépris, mais après la Pologne, les Pays-Bas, la Belgique et tout un tas de pauvres nations qui n'allaient pas se remettre de sitôt... Arthur avouait qu'il les comprenait, bien que cette réalisation lui laissât un goût âpre dans le fond de la gorge, comme une bile qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait cracher et une peur amère qu'il ne pouvait ignorer.

Cachés dans un petit refuge anti-bombes, ils étaient ensemble, non loin de la Manche, et Arthur avait refusé de s'embarquer avec quelques espions qui étaient venus le chercher, pour le bien de la nation. S'il était indestructible, lui faire mal et le garder loin de sa nation avait de bonne chances de miner le moral de ses troupes, et de provoquer bon nombre de répercussions inattendues, voir même impossibles... il y avait quelque chose entre eux et les hommes nés sur leur terre ou frappé dans le cœur par une patrie précise, et Arthur n'osait pas trop y toucher. Néanmoins, l'homme à terre dont il devait s'occuper était Francis, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment face à tout cela. Le Britannique n'allait jamais l'admettre à voix haute, mais dans la nuit, éclairée par la lumière laiteuse des néons du couloir, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose sans le Français. Sous la sueur qui couvrait son front et la mine douloureuse qu'il avait, se cachait... son passé, son avenir. Quelque chose de tendre qui lui faisait saigner les nerfs, et l'homme dont il ne pouvait se passer, peut-être par masochisme, peut-être par habitude, peut-être par autre chose. Leur relation était étrange et à la fois confortable, vieille et une des seules choses qui n'avait jamais vraiment changé, souvent fragilisée et encore plus souvent pratiquement brisée... mais en quelque part, Francis également, se sentait incapable de couper tous les ponts, imaginait-il. Derrière toutes ces querelles boiteuses, se cachait peut-être quelque chose de rafistolé à la va-vite, mais solide comme le roc.

Et abandonner n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'empire sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Et laisser Ludwig se vanter qu'il avait fini par chasser le bulldog de sa petite princesse dévergondée ? L'Allemand pouvait toujours aller se gratter jusqu'au sang... quel imbécile. Francis et lui se serraient ou se sciaient les coudes et les couilles depuis bien trop d'années pour qu'il ne le laissât tomber de sitôt. Arthur était borné depuis un long moment, et il ne comptait pas changer avant le nouveau millénaire. Rien à faire d'être tout autant acculé que les autres, néanmoins le dernier debout, les pieds embourbés dans ce qu'il imaginait, deviendrait des cadavres s'il se laissait tomber avec eux. Arthur n'allait pas faiblir et fléchir... il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose. Il avait le dos pressé dans la pierre, entre l'enclume et le marteau, mais il lui restait une épée. S'il y avait un aigle qui rôdait dans les cieux au-dessus d'un chat alléchant, le félin pouvait toujours lui griffer les yeux. Il avait l'espoir, bien qu'il soit cynique, il sentait une influence amicale sur ses pensées, et bien que Francis soit malade de l'invasion en ses terres, s'ils se serraient ensembles comme la dernière fois...

Alors, peut-être avaient-ils une chance. Une toute petite chance. La moindre brèche dans un barrage pouvait le faire céder... la force de l'eau finirait le travail, le vent pousserait le navire dans la bonne direction. Il espérait. Voyant Francis se réveiller avec un petit sursaut, Arthur lui laissa tomber le chiffon sur les yeux. Les draps lui collèrent au dos lorsqu'il se releva, et la douce ondulation de ses cheveux était maintenant bien plus prononcée dans les mèches encadrant ses yeux. Désorienté par ce qui semblait être un rêve déplaisant, le Français se laissa vite retomber dans les draps, et soupira. « Je veux de l'eau, » dit-il, la voix sèche et déglutissant, regardant le couloir vide avant de reporter ses yeux sur le plafond. Préférant ne pas lui demander le contenu de son rêve, Arthur pris un sourire faussement moqueur.

« Je suis pas ta bonne. » Pourtant, il prenait déjà le pichet un verre laissés sur la table de nuit de la chambre, qui comportait un lit deux place probablement encore moins confortable que le sol, et une table de chevet en bois de chêne qui avait pris l'humidité, décidément assez ancienne. En même temps, toute l'installation laissée-là ne semblait pas dater d'hier. Bien caché sous la maison de campagne de Francis, nichée dans un rang de pauvres agriculteurs, la maison faisait tache mais Arthur n'avait pas vraiment peur de voir Ludwig arriver dans le refuge. Le Français lui avait assuré que même le président de la république n'avait aucune idées qu'il avait fait installé ceci, et même Arthur se demandait comment il avait fait pour passer ça sous le nez des services secret : l'endroit avait une certaine ampleur, juste comme cet idiot aimait. Il y avait une cuisine, une chambre, un salon... Néanmoins, vu comment il était occupé, l'endroit avait tombé en désuétude. L'équipement datait de quelques années, mais tout fonctionnait. La nuit tombée, Arthur pouvait s'infiltrer dans la maison, le plus souvent occupée par des soldats allemands, qui gardaient surtout l'entrée, et changeait périodiquement, en laissant l'endroit vide pendant les cinq minutes requises pour aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Probablement qu'ils se disaient qu'ils auraient le temps de rattraper un homme épuisé sans mal dès qu'ils reviendraient.

Francis lui offrit un regard avant de rouler des yeux, calant le verre sans s'arrêter pour respirer, l'eau coulant le long de sa gorge, traçant le contour de celle-ci, se perdant dans le poil de sa barbe de trois jours... Arthur se surprit à le regarder, et s'attira un clin d'œil de l'autre lorsqu'il eut finit de boire. Il lui tira la langue, et s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de la chaise, qui sentait l'humidité à s'en étourdir. Ce n'était pas le mieux qu'ils eurent pu avoir, mais il n'y avait tout de même pas grand-chose d'autre... ils étaient protégés ici. Protégés du monde extérieur... mais également sans nouvelles de dehors. Arthur se sentait vulnérable et isolé sans le journal du matin, et il savait que Francis était dans un sale état... Trop pour le début. Avec toutes ces nouvelles machines, et il était indéniable, bien qu'énervant, que Ludwig avait le dessus sur la mécanique, et qu'ils étaient tous derrière lui. Ivan les avait abandonnés avec un grand sourire et une poignée de main à Ludwig, qui était droit et raide « à en croire qu'il retenait une sérieuse envie de chier » comme l'avait si bien dit Francis lorsqu'il l'avait vu en photo. Arthur avait ri. Ils avaient tous rit, se disant que même sans les russes, ils avaient peut-être une chance, fussent-elles amaigries, mais toujours réelles.

« Il te manque des seins pour que je t'engage pour ça... On en est à combien de jours, maintenant? » demanda Francis, regardant le plafond en tirant sur les draps sales—il n'était pas assez fantasque pour aller chercher des draps propres, enfin, pas pour l'instant. Des cachets, oui, mais la salle de bain était très près de la porte de derrière, qui était également très simple à crocheter lorsqu'on avait la clé—ou pas, Arthur était plutôt bon à se frayer un chemin où il voulait, et ce n'était pas le fait de changer la serrure qui allait lui faire perdre assez de temps pour l'empêcher de récupérer quelque chose à manger. Les Allemands croyaient avoir à faire à un voleur suicidaire et complètement fou, et probablement un fantôme, mais ce qu'ils cherchaient était justement sous leurs nez depuis plusieurs jours. L'ironie le faisait sourire.

En premier, il haussa les épaules, fourrant ses mains gelées sous ses aisselles en essayant de se réchauffer un peu et essaya de compter le nombre de ses expéditions. Trop nombreuses... « J'en sais rien... Plusieurs jours. Peut-être une semaine, un peu moins, un peu plus. » Autour de sept jours. Sept jours à croupir dans un refuge qui avait pourri depuis longtemps et sept jours à tromper les Allemands. Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils encore tenir la supercherie ? Avaient-ils déjà tué tous les hommes et femmes suspects du village qui auraient pu s'introduire dans la maison ? L'Anglais trouvait qu'il avait bien trop peu de réponses, et se tourna vers le poste de radio, qu'il n'osait plus allumer depuis la chute de Dunkerque, trop effrayé d'entendre de mauvaises nouvelles, qu'il savait, présumait, probablement à raison, saturaient toutes les ondes.

« Sept jours... » murmura Francis, apparemment encore plus désorienté que lui dû à son état, et l'air inquiet, prenant sa propre fièvre, ses yeux disant les mêmes inquiétudes qu'il avait. Sûrement plus... il était connecté à cette terre, et savait certainement au fond de ses tripes qu'il se passait plus de choses qu'il n'y laissait paraître. Ils se cachaient depuis tellement longtemps. Francis leva les yeux vers lui, et puis vers le poste de radio dans le salon, et se tira debout pour aller l'allumer. Le suivant sans poser de questions, Arthur l'observa, un moment. Ses doigts fins étaient posés sur le bouton, mais voyant les cernes de ses yeux, le Français posa une main sur son épaule, et demanda doucement, « Tu vas bien, mon chéri? » Les mots le surprirent un peu, les mots doux étant souvent plus sarcastiques qu'autre chose entre eux, mais Arthur baissa les yeux, sentant les mais trop chaudes Francis sur ses bras, les caressant, le pressant contre lui. Il puait la sueur et portait l'odeur de la fièvre, mais Arthur, épuisé, retourna le geste, et l'enlaça lentement. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Peut-être un peu après avoir gagné la Grande Guerre, ils s'étaient retrouvés, tous les deux dans la maison d'Arthur—celle de Liverpool—, un peu ivres, après une grande fête, s'étaient tenus l'un l'autre longuement, comme effrayés encore de l'ampleur des événements des dernières années et de fil en aiguille, de baisers en baisers, de caresses en caresses... ils avaient couché ensemble.

C'était bon. C'était doux. Francis était encore usé par l'effort de guerre et les plaies de son paysage, les dettes et les morts innombrables, mais ils en avaient eu besoin, suspendus aux lèvres de l'autre, se confortant dans la pensée qu'ils étaient saouls, et qu'ils pourrait blâmer ceci pour les déclarations d'amour sirupeuses, les suçons visibles et le confort exquis des bras de l'autre. Ils l'avaient fait jusque tard dans la nuit, tôt le matin... Puis Francis était reparti, souriant, toujours fatigué autant que lui, mais ils étaient en paix, et la guerre était enfin terminée, tous les deux un peu nerveux face à l'aboutissement de leur propre relation—ils n'avaient jamais été officiels ou vraiment en couples, et il doutait qu'ils le seraient un jour, plus par crainte du changement que du regard des autres. Les touchers de Francis, désormais, lui donnait toujours cette sensation de bien-être qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque. L'autre se retira, pressant un baiser sur son front, et soupira. « Tu es épuisé, mon ange... Va donc te reposer. Juste un moment. »

Arthur ricana, « Tu es malade. Je peux pas me reposer. »

« Pour l'instant je vais mieux... » tenta-t-il, pour le rassurer, collant son front au sien, les enfermant dans une intimité, aussi confortable et plaisante que toujours, et Arthur aurait pu se perdre dans ses yeux, qui passaient du bleu au lilas, joueurs, toujours fiévreux, mais éveillés. « Juste quelques heures ? »

Mais il n'était pas dupe. « Non, Francis. Ça durera pas. Dans vingt minutes tu vas retomber comme une masse. » Il n'en tenait pas beaucoup plus large. Il avait dormi par petits sommes courts, réveillé par un gémissement ou bien le bruit des soldats insouciants qui criaient et faisaient la fête en mettant de vieux disques, ou en jouant quelque chose sur le piano.

Toujours aussi joueur, Francis laissa ses mains suivre les lignes de son corps, les pressants ensembles, et rit doucement. Reconnaissant les jeux et les manières de l'autre, Arthur déduit rapidement qu'il essayait de le séduire, et tenta nerveusement de s'enfuir, gêné juste à la pensée de conjurer une érection dans l'état d'épuisement où il était, et dans la situation globale du monde, qui évidement, n'était pas près de s'arranger. Évidemment, Francis ne semblait même pas penser aux soldats qui dînaient ou dormaient dans sa propre maison, et susurra dans son oreille, prenant des allures de nymphes ou d'incubes, « Mmh... je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire pendant les vingt prochaines minutes, alors. » Tournant le bouton de la radio vers une chaîne de jazz et de musique qui diffusait des morceaux en boucles, Arthur sentit les lèvres de Francis sur les siennes avant d'entendre le piano, faiblement, mais quelque part, en bruit de fond—se faire prendre entrain de baiser pour avoir fait jouer de la musique n'était apparemment pas dans les plans de Francis.

Le stratagème de Francis était évident, bien sûr... Mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser aux secondes intentions de Francis lorsqu'il le poussa dans la chaise la plus proche, le faisant presque basculer sur le dos, s'approchant à pas félins, ses mains jouant sur ses cuisses avant d'ouvrir son pantalon, prenant son membre flasque pour le faire durcir sans efforts, tirant sur les boutons de sa chemise de nuit, alternant entre laisser tomber ses vêtements sensuellement, probablement pour le faire gémir d'impatience, et pour le rendre encore plus désireux. Francis était plus proche d'un incube qu'autre chose, et sa bouche plus un four que jamais. La chambre était à un pas qu'ils titubèrent, oscillèrent, retombant contre les ressorts du lit, Francis nu qui l'asphyxiait de baisers brûlants et s'accrochait à lui, se déhanchant lascivement alors que le Français le prenait en lui. Ses cheveux longs lui chatouillaient le visage, et il serra sa main dans la masse dorée qui lui bloquait la vue pour le garder contre sa bouche et bloquer le reste du monde qui n'était pas lui, buvant presque l'affection qu'il lui donnait, alors que l'incube angélique murmurait des choses indécentes à son oreille, riant doucement. L'étrange mélange de sensualité et de jovialité qui bouillait en Francis en ce moment le força à venir plus vite qu'il ne l'eut voulu, et épuisé, il laissa le Français se coller contre son dos. Gêné de l'avoir devancé, Arthur pressa Francis un moment de plus contre ses hanches, et le branla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il eut finit. Ils étaient encore plus sales qu'avant, et Arthur suait d'autant plus, mais la sensation de bonheur increvable de l'orgasme l'empêcha de se plaindre. Souple comme un chat, Francis roula près de lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, se collant sur lui, souriant d'un air béat et soupirant d'aise.

La voix rauque mais heureuse, Francis lui fit des éloges, « Tu es si chaud en moi... je te sens. C'est... bizarrement rassurant. J'aime bien. Cette sensation-là... quand c'est toi. » Arthur se rappelait de quelques moments autrement, mais le souvenir allait briser le moment.

« Y a qu'un pervers comme toi qui aime avoir du sperme dans le cul, grenouille. » Sa voix était obstruée par le sommeil qui le gagnait... il était encore plus fatigué qu'avant. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée... « Tu as fait ça pour que je dorme, hein ? C'est... étrangement altruiste de ta part. »

« Mmh... peut-être. Pour les deux. Ou j'avais juste envie de sexe. Et tu es facile à faire bander, pauvre enfant. » Francis sourit, se nichant contre son épaule, son corps svelte se pressant juste assez bien dans le creux du bras d'Arthur. Il semblait s'y sentir bien... Il y faisait juste assez chaud. « Tu as besoin de sommeil. On devrait prendre des tours, maintenant. »

« Uh... ouais. Ça aussi. C'est bien toi, ça. » Quant aux tours de garde, s'il pouvait dire ça comme ça... il était absolument contre, mais une fois qu'une idée était dans la tête du français, elle était là pour rester. « Et pour tout le reste, on en parlera plus tard mais tu devrais passer ton temps à te reposer plus que moi... j'ai sommeil, mais ça, tu le sais. »

Francis rit à nouveau, et embrassa son front. « Dors, mon ange, maintenant. Tu en as bien besoin... tu es un si vaillant jeune homme... et une bonne très compétente. »

« Oh... ta gueule... »

Francis dû attendre plusieurs minutes de plus avant d'être convaincu qu'Arthur dormait vraiment. Il avait encore moins d'énergie qu'avant, mais s'extirpa du lit, plaçant les couvertures sur le pauvre Britannique, et caressa ses cheveux pendant quelques secondes et embrassa tendrement son front, avant de se retourner vers le salon, baissant le volume pour changer de chaîne, et s'appuya l'oreille contre le haut-parleur. Il savait que quelque chose se passait; il avait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, et il était pour lui d'épauler sa nation, et d'arrêter de fuir comme un couard. Néanmoins... il savait qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire. Regardant Arthur du coin de l'œil alors qu'il écoutait, Francis ferma les yeux. Les mauvaises nouvelles se succédaient, et il savait maintenant qu'il avait assez attendu pour agir. Rien n'allait... et il pouvait entendre des gens marcher dans le jardin. Était-ce le jour ? Il n'avait plus aucunes idées du temps qu'il était, du moment de la journée, de l'heure... et même de la date ! Ils avaient tous les deux perdu la notion du temps en se réfugiant ici, et d'autant plus après que la fièvre se soit installée. Bien plus de l'armistice, Francis savait qu'il se passait quelque chose d'encore plus terrible que de rendre les armes.

Et la radio le lui confirma. Petit à petit, les informations des derniers jours déboulèrent une à une. Paris était prise, et la France était tombée. Même l'Angleterre les attaquait—se sentant trahi, il se tourna vers Arthur, les yeux mouillés, avant d'entendre le reste de l'histoire... un bête malentendu. Pire se tramait à l'horizon, et il ignorait que faire. Devait-il rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la guerre pour éviter de tomber lui-même? Pour éviter que Ludwig ne lui porte le coup final ? Rester là à suivre sa réputation de lâche ? Et garder Arthur qui aurait dû être avec ses dirigeants, pour se défendre lui-même contre les boches ! Regardant toujours la forme endormir d'Arthur, il délaissa la radio, s'approcha de lui, et l'imagina, tombé, encore une fois, battu jusque dans son étoffe, et pleura presque en s'en rappelant. C'était il y avait longtemps... mais le souvenir était gravé derrière ses paupières, et il ne put s'empêcher de rejouer la scène.

Il se secoua, se relevant pour s'habiller, essayant d'être au moins présentable, et se retourna vers Arthur pour s'étendre près de lui, et simplement écouter sa respiration, maintenant plus éveillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et encore plus acculé qu'avant. S'il rejoignait Pétain et le gouvernement à Vichy—s'il réussissait par un tour de force incroyable à simplement se rendre plus loin que le village avoisinant—, peut-être y aurait-il de l'espoir pour retrouver une partie de ce qu'il avait perdu... au moins, Arthur serait libre de s'enfuir et de retourner vers l'Angleterre, et n'aurait pas à dormir ici. Tout de même... les chances d'arriver jusqu'à la zone libre étaient si minces qu'il sanglota un peu, essayant de rester silencieux, en proie au doute et à la froideur de la réalité, qui était simple : il n'y avait simplement pas grand-chose à faire, et toutes les options comportaient des risques qui rendaient sans nul doute le jeu sans valeur face à chandelle. Et bien sûr... Arthur n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi !

Combien encore de croûtes de pains dérobées à la volée allait les tenir en vie jusqu'à ce que les Allemands ne les trouvent tous les deux ? S'il y avait peu d'espoir pour lui, si Arthur retournait en Angleterre... alors, peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de les sauver tous. Caressant sa joue, Francis sourit, et se dit que l'Anglais était ronchon et malpoli la plupart du temps, et qu'il n'avait rien ou peu d'un chevalier en armure... mais il l'imagina ainsi un moment, se réconfortant dans l'idée d'être secouru si tout tournait mal... L'empire sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais n'allait pas le laisser croupir aux mains des chleuhs.

S'ils ne se faisaient pas capturer ensemble, puisqu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les soldats ne finissent par trouver cette cachette. Ou par surprendre l'un d'eux dans la maison...

Il était hors de question que cela arrive. Arthur devait retourner chez lui... et Francis savait qu'il avait besoin également de retourner vers les siens, et ils se retrouveraient, bientôt, et il espéra un moment que ce serait pour quelque chose comme ça, à nouveau. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, le Français pressa un doux baiser contre les lèvres d'Arthur, qui grogna dans son sommeil, mais resta endormi comme une souche, ronflant bruyamment tant il était exténué. Il était presque adorable sous cet angle, si ça n'aurait été du bruit de camion qu'il produisait... il lui rappela ses frères—Alastair avait le même ronflement, si ce n'était qu'il ronflait toutes les nuits. Souriant, Francis se leva, sentant la fièvre le torturer au moindre mouvement, et regarda l'heure. Presque minuit. Les soldats devaient dormir, et il ne devait y avoir personne dans la cour arrière. Minuit, l'heure du crime : l'heure parfaite pour s'échapper... Francis n'avait aucune idées de comment il allait voyager du Nord jusqu'au Sud de la France à temps, éviter les soldats qui guetteraient probablement toutes les campagnes et toutes les ruelles dès qu'il serait entr'aperçu, et soupira.

Dans un grognement, Arthur s'éveilla, à peine, et essaya de le toucher pour le ramener au lit. Sentant sa résolution faiblir, Francis l'entendit demander, « Où tu vas? »

À ça, il se contenta de répondre, « Je vais... je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens dans un instant. » Il se retourna une seconde pour l'embrasser, mais le pauvre était pratiquement déjà rendormi.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un grognement, et le Britannique se retourna pour continuer à ronfler. Se dirigeant vers la porte en sentant le poids du petit mensonge sur lui, Francis pris la peine de laisser une petite note griffonnée à la va-vite, et se dirigea vers l'échelle menant dehors, en-dessous d'une fausse caisse de bois, qu'il déplaça avant de s'extirper du refuge, bloquant à nouveau l'entrée de la vue. L'issue principale de l'endroit était dans un petit cabanon pour ranger les outils de jardinage tout simple, assez simple que les Allemands ne l'avait probablement même pas fouillé de fond en comble. C'était bien sûr mieux pour lui, et il ne se plaignait pas de leur manque de professionnalisme... Longeant le mur pour regarder dehors, Francis soupira en voyant que les deux gardes habituellement postés à la porte ne semblait pas être là. Quitte à se faire attraper, Francis préférait qu'Arthur soit sauf... Arriver d'une autre direction que la petite cabane serait une meilleure idée. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personnes aux fenêtres, Francis se glissa hors de la porte, et fonça vers le jardin du voisin.

Une vive douleur à la jambe le fit se planter à seulement quelques pas de celui-ci—il se cogna même la tête contre la clôture en piquets blancs, et se retourna pour saisir son pied, voyant un flot de sang sur sa chaussure et passa sa main dans le sang, se demandant qui l'avait tiré—et il n'y avait personne aux fenêtres ! Se rendant compte trop tard qu'il avait crié de douleur bien trop fort, Francis tenta de se hisser de l'autre côté de la clôture, mais sa fièvre et la douleur débilitante de sa jambe le firent plus sangloter qu'autre chose en s'accrochant à la clôture, déterrant les légumes et les fleurs plantées sous lui alors que les soldats l'entourèrent, des sourires sur leurs visages alors qu'ils levèrent un fanal électrique juste dans son visage. L'un d'eux sorti un petit papier de ses poches, et Francis tenta un peu plus de s'enfuir. Avec un ordre sec qu'il ne comprit pas, le soldat le plus à gauche lui tira dans l'autre jambe—dans la cuisse, cette fois. Criant à nouveau, Francis essaya les quelques graines d'Allemands qu'il connaissant, « _Bitte, bitte ! Stopp !_ »

Le voyant lever son arme une nouvelle fois, Francis se protégea le visage, et, encerclé et maintenant complètement immobilisé, laissa son échec se faire bercer par le rythme de la langue allemande, se laissant aller contre la clôture. Quel manque de chance... Francis ne réalisait que trop bien qu'il devait s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Quelle avait été son erreur ? Assumer qu'un sniper se cacherait dans la partie bien éclairée de la fenêtre, ou de croire que personne ne saurait, après sept jours, qu'ils étaient ici, cachés ? Attendaient-ils donc impatiemment qu'ils sortent de leur trou, comme des chats affamés se groupant près d'une tanière de rats ? Le papier—qui semblait maintenant être une photo, passa de mains en mains, avant que les trois ne semblent hocher la tête, et se retournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Le violent—un gosse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns—lui donna un coup de crosse de fusil dans la poitrine, et lui montra la photo, gueulant quelque chose.

Celui qui semblait être en charge avait les cheveux châtains, et les yeux bleus. Prenant la photo maintenant froissée des mains de son collègue avec un air indigné, il se pencha, sentant bien sûr qu'un homme à terre qui pleurait en ne sachant plus quelle jambe tenir, et lui fit un petit sourire. En quelques sortes, de voir quelqu'un d'aussi calme le stressa d'autant plus, et Francis essaya de baisser les yeux, mais l'homme lui ramena la tête haute avec le canon de son revolver. C'était froid, et le Français ferma les yeux, se demandant s'ils allaient le tuer maintenant. « _Sprechen Sie Deutsch_ ? » demanda-t-il, avec un accent qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, l'air patient, mais la nation n'était pas dupe, et secoua la tête.

« _Ne-nein ! Nur ein... nur ein wenig..._ » La douleur lui faisait tourner la tête, et il se sentait léger, et à moitié inconscient déjà. Il était fait comme un rat, pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, et l'Allemand pris la photo, la mettant en face du faisceau, et lui bougea la tête en regardant tour à tour la photo, puis lui. Intrigué par cela, mais sachant très bien qu'il valait probablement mieux pour lui qu'il se gardât de dire même un mot, respirant à petite bouffée d'air sous son propre souffle, sentant bien qu'il n'allait pas durer longtemps. L'idée de s'enfuir lui passa par l'esprit, et il la chasse à nouveau, un peu plus amusé que médusé à cette pensée fugace. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que les soldats allaient juste le laisser partir maintenant, alors qu'ils souriaient ne se regardant tous les deux, prononçant les mots _Herr Beilschmidt_ et Francis espéra longuement qu'ils parlaient de Gilbert, se sachant déjà déçu dans ses espoirs. Qu'est-ce qu'un Prussien albinos aurait fait au bord de la mer ? Sa peau blanche l'aurait fait cuire, mais le Français se surprit encore une fois : cet idiot allait lui manquer... autant il avait été sans merci autrefois, ce trait semblait avoir migré vers son petit frère durant cette guerre.

Le soldat aux cheveux noirs se pencha à nouveau, ses yeux sombres éclairés d'une étrange manière par le faisceau du fanal accentuant quelque chose de saugrenu dans celui-ci, forçant Francis à regarder ailleurs. Il connaissait ces yeux; il avait déjà vu toutes les facettes des humains, ce garçon n'avait certainement pas l'intention de lui laisser quelques minutes de répit, et rit avant de se retourner vers ce qui semblait être son supérieur. Francis se força à regarder les quelques plantes tachées du potager, sentant quelques légumes écrasés sous lui, et l'odeur humide de l'humus retourné, par ses mains et par la pluie récente. Il se demanda un instant s'il allait manquer au gouvernement en exil, sachant bien qu'il n'allait probablement jamais les retrouver, et essaya d'espérer qu'ils allaient essayer de le secourir.

Il fallait bien rêver un peu.

Tiré de ses pensées par les mains rudes du jeune soldat qui lui tira la tête par derrière pour le forcer à regarder, une main plantée dans ses cheveux, il demanda, sèchement, avec un accent à couper au couteau, « _Speak you English ?_ »

« _No !_ Je parle français, juste français ! _French, Frankreich !_ » Enfin, un peu. Pas beaucoup, et pas des mots qu'il avait envie de dire à ces Allemands—il avait peut-être appris comment dire quelques mots cochons en plusieurs langues, mais ça ne comptait pas. Enfin, pas maintenant.

« Français, j'aime pas. » L'accent était encore pire. Francis se contenta de regarder ailleurs. « Mais parler un peu. Vous êtes François Bonnefoy ? La France ? Comme _Herr Beilschmidt_ et frère ? »

Entendre son nom de la bouche de l'ennemi le fit se dégonfler, lâchant un souffle qu'il retenait depuis un moment. S'ils n'avaient pas su qui il était... il n'aurait eu qu'à se laisser tuer, se laisser jeter dans un fossé plus loin, la face dans l'eau nauséabonde et boueuse, pour revenir à ses sens plus tard, et continuer sa route, bien que sale et encore plus malade qu'avant, couvert de sang sec et puant la merde du caniveau, mais en vie, et capable de rejoindre la zone libre, autant de temps que ça lui prenne. Mais... s'ils savaient qui il était, il était cuit, apprêté, sur la fourchette, prêt à se faire manger. Et même, probablement déjà digéré. Son silence lui gagna un coup de crosse de mitraillette contre le visage, et il laissa échapper un nouveau cri, se plaquant contre le sol en provoquant un nouveau rire chez le jeune soldat. Il se tata le visage, sentant le sang chaud sous ses mains, et hocha la tête, mollement, ses sanglots faisant maintenant rire le deuxième soldat.

« Oui... je... je suis François Bonnefoy. » Le nom faisait solennel... en passant tellement de temps avec des étrangers, des anglais et des américains dans les dernières années, le fait de se faire appeler Francis dû à la différence de la langue avait fini par devenir familier au point qu'il ne reconnaissait presque plus le nom. C'était bien français de dire François... Les soldats s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau, souriant maintenant de toutes leurs dents. Allaient-ils avoir une promotion ? Une médaille pour avoir attrapé un homme malade, cravachant et avec les deux jambes foutues ? Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? Un trophée, peut-être ? Une jolie prise de chasse vivante, si on pouvait dire ? Ludwig n'avait qu'à le trouver et ordonner qu'on le lui amène pour l'abattre, ou à venir lui-même, histoire de savourer sa petite victoire insignifiante ? Ah mais il était jeune... Francis lui-même avait déjà fait tombé des pays, tombé plusieurs fois sous des noms différents : la Gaule, le Royaume des Francs, le Royaume de France, la République, l'Empire... il en avait fait tombé des pays, et comme la plupart des vieux pays, maintenant, se détournait de cela.

Mais il connaissait l'ivresse de faire basculer quelqu'un comme ça. Francis l'avait déjà vécue, et après tant de victoires si rapides, il imagina que Ludwig... avait peut-être une petite addiction à la chose. Peut-être adorait-il la sensation de toute puissance que cela donnait, de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de ses pairs, de se savoir avec tous les droits, au toit du monde. Devenu arrogant durant les dernières années, l'autre fois poli et posé, devenait maintenant, sur le champ de bataille, un impitoyable aigle, affamé un jour, et maintenant abreuvé à une fontaine de mensonges qui gardait son estomac pleins et ses muscles gonflés, sa tête dans un faux éveil sur le monde. Pauvre enfant... le plus il monterait, le plus dure la chute serait. Bien que doux et aimable la plupart du temps, Francis pensa sans remords : _j'espère que ça te fera mal_. _J'espère que tu vas de casser les ailes, sale gosse... Et j'espère que tu verras à quel point tu es futile_.

Le soldat le tira à nouveau de sa rêverie avec un coup de crosse, cette fois en s'en servant pratiquement comme une batte de base-ball, riant en le voyant s'aplatir dans l'autre direction. Sentant le sang emplir sa bouche, Francis vérifia rapidement qu'il ne lui manquait aucune dent, et se retourna avec un regard bilieux vers les deux jeunes hommes. « Ordres : faire tout ce qu'on veut. Garder en vie. Juste pas mort. François Bonnefoy devoir sans mourir! » Sentant son estomac tomber de plusieurs crans, Francis fut ébloui par la lumière de la lampe, et tenta de se rasoir. Il avait déjà été torturé, plus d'une fois, et ne pensait pas que deux gamins des jeunesses hitlérienne pouvait lui faire pire qu'un bourreau du moyen-âge, qui avaient transformé la torture en un art décadent, dont on s'inspirant certainement encore aujourd'hui. Être capturé ne lui était pas inconnu non plus, et Francis n'avait pas peur; enfin, pas d'être battu.

« L'air d'une femme. _Es sieht_ _aus wie eine Frau_. _Is est nicht, Aymeric ?_ »

Ils ne voyaient pas la barbe avec leur fanal de cent mille watts qu'ils avaient avec eux ? Mon Dieu, c'était triste de savoir que le soldat qui l'avait tiré de si loin, direct dans la jambe, n'avait aucune idées de ce qu'il voyait—et bon, peut-être qu'il y avait deux cent ans, il aurait pu ressembler à une jolie jeune fille un peu poilue, mais il avait gagnée du muscle en même temps que son pays, bien qu'il les ait reperdus durant la grande dépression, et encore plus durant les nombreux échecs de la guerre.

Francis déchanta rapidement néanmoins, sentant le jeune homme tirer sur sa chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons uns à uns, et ricana, lui donnant un nouveau coup de fusil. Moins sadique, le deuxième, plus vieux, et apparemment aux commandes, sourit d'un air contrit, et dit quelque chose de vague en allemand, s'éloignant vers la maison, en baillant. Avec ses doigts rugueux du travail de guerre, le gamin traça les bleus causés par la crosse qui se formaient sur sa peau, et le regarda, le visage à moitié éclairé par la lampe, son sourire le rendant presque démoniaque. Pleurant de plus belle, Francis lui frappa la main essayant de se traîner en ignorant la douleur de ses jambes au-dessus de la clôture, espérant faire au moins un centimètre, se sachant damné, condamné... Pas cette fois, pas sans combattre. Plusieurs fois, on l'avait accusé de ne pas résister, et il lui restait le goût amer de la culpabilité de s'être donné sans combat. Si la France elle-même était tombée sans essayer de se battre pour s'éviter des plaies, François Bonnefoy ne coulerait pas sans essayer d'atteindre la côte.

C'était perdu d'avance. L'Allemand gronda et tonitrua d'insultes, se relevant pour le battre à coups de pieds dans les côtes, hurlant des insultes. Putain. Salope. Traînée. Il traitait son pays d'un joyeux bordel d'une mer à l'autre, et Francis crut discerner, avec ses maigres connaissances en allemand, qu'il parlait de femmes au sexe chaud et aux larmes intarissables. Il pleura pour elles, probablement avec elles, et se retourna, lui crachant au visage, même s'il reçut un coup de pied direct dans le menton, qui l'envoya valser contre la clôture. À moitié inconscient, Francis senti le sang dans sa bouche et et cracha un morceau de chair, sentant ses cheveux et sa chemise lui coller au corps, et sourit, voyant le gamin devenir enragé. Avec un autre coup de crosse dans la tête, il tira sur sa chemise pour lui attacher les bras—le plus inconfortablement possible, il assuma, s'accrochant toujours à son amusement faussé bien que la bile lui brûlait la gorge, le déni était plus rassurant—dans le dos, et sentit l'air froid sur ses fesses.

Le front contre la clôture écaillée, Francis lécha ses lèvres sèches, attendant la pénétration, et pensa à Arthur, puis au fait qu'il était dans son propre potager, qui fleurissait depuis quelques temps seulement. Il pouvait voir dans la fenêtre là où il aimait jouer au piano, la chaise dans laquelle il s'endormait en caressant son chat, Napoléon, nommé plus ironiquement qu'autre chose. Le cabanon où il rangeait ses outils, avec l'entrée cachée du refuge, lui rappela encore une fois Arthur, et il sourit. Au moins, il avait quelque chose à s'occuper, et n'irait pas le tuer dans son sommeil. Son nom lui sortit de la gorge, et il se laissa aller, grelottant dans le froid, se sentant, probablement à cause du manque de sang, encore plus gelé qu'avant. Il avait mal, sa mâchoire était probablement déboîtée ou presque, et ses dents claquaient.

Le moment qu'il attendait, néanmoins, fut beaucoup plus horrible qu'il ne s'y attendit; il ne put retenir un long cri de douleur, tentant de s'échapper bien qu'il fut toujours aussi piégé, et sentit la lame sortir, mais collé contre la clôture, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Les dents du dos de la lame se fichèrent dans les muscles fragiles, et Francis se laissa aller à sangloter, pleurant le nom d'Arthur en criant puis à mi-voix, lui demanda de venir le sauver, murmurant, pleurant sans se soucier d'avoir un Allemand riant. Un vrai psychopathe, qui s'amusait de voir la lame sortir et entrer dans la chair. Le flot de sang semblait véritablement intarissable, et il ricana, pressant son genou sur la blessure de sa jambe, et fourrant un doigt dans celle de sa cuisse. Son plaisir ne dura pas, néanmoins, lorsque son supérieur le poussa de là, regardant la scène avec une rage qui contrastait incroyablement avec son calme d'avant.

« _Il fallait le garder en vie, putain de petit con ! Tu crois qu'y va survivre à ça, maintenant ?!_ »

Francis eut un petit sourire, et se laissa emporter par l'inconscience, tellement fatigué, délirant presque lorsqu'il vit la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir, avant de sentir ses yeux se fermer. Ne se retenant même plus, il tomba, sur le côté, respirant lentement. Si une nation pouvait survivre à pratiquement tout et n'importe quoi tant qu'il avait un nombre d'habitants se déclarant de la région, ils pouvaient, néanmoins, mourir, dans un sens moins humain que le mot lui-même, et revenir plus tard, lorsque leur corps avait fini par les guérir, juste au seuil de la vie. La convalescence était moins longue qu'un humain normal dans les bonnes conditions : être dominant dans une guerre, avoir une bonne économie, ou encore, être dans son propre pays, ou entouré de ses habitants. Francis était bien sûr perdant, et la région semblait être déserte. Il allait survivre... mais probablement souhaiter la mort dans le peu de temps qu'il lui fallait pour se réveiller.

Arthur avait d'abord été réveillé par les coups de feu, mais il y en avait souvent. Se demandant où Francis était, il s'était simplement recouché en entendant le grésillement de la radio, avant d'entendre un nouveau coup de feu, et des cris. Cette fois, intrigué, il se leva, ne voyant Francis nulle part, et bondit sur ses pieds, l'entendant crier même à travers de la terre recouvrant l'abri, et grimpa l'échelle, le cœur battant. La caisse était lourde et il eut du mal à la soulever, mais après quelques minutes à jouer des muscles, il parvint à la pousser, entendant toujours Francis, et deux soldats allemands. Putain, quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû rester coucher... et il s'était fait prendre comme un bleu à son petit jeu plein de trous. Il imaginait que Francis était bien troué maintenant, et se jeta sur la porte, regardant par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait, pas assez idiot pour passer la porte sans prendre compte de la situation. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ne soit tous les deux blessés et capturés. Suant à grosse gouttes néanmoins, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de vomir sur ses bottes en voyant ce qui se passait.

Un soldat, jeune, gringalet—visiblement une jeunesse hitlérienne—, avait sorti un couteau de poche, et souriait gaiement en insultant le français—qui semblait inconscient, ou encore, juste déconnecté de la réalité—, le traitant de noms tous plus dégradants que les autres en lui enfonçant le couteau... _oh God_. Voyant un plus haut gradé sortir de la maison, Arthur sorti son revolver de sa poche, et fracassa la porte, tirant une balle directement entre les deux yeux du gosse, et grogna. Le gradé le regarda, visiblement surpris de le voir sortir de là, et sorti son arme. Se toisant tous les deux, Arthur sentait la rage lui monter à la tête, et regarda à nouveau Francis, puis le jeune soldat. « _He deserved to die. That fucker. Get away from him. I'll rip you to shreds even if I have to chase all of you krautz in the afterlife._ »

Néanmoins, Arthur avait également commis une erreur de débutant—la même que Francis. Un sniper, au troisième étage de la maison—quoi d'autre ?—l'abattit d'une balle à l'abdomen, sans trop de peine, et Arthur tomba à genoux, souriant de l'ironie, et leva les yeux vers Francis, sentant le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe. « _Friend for friend._ » Il allait le tuer là ? S'ils le tuaient... c'était parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il était aussi une nation. L'Angleterre, au moins, n'abdiquerait pas pour lui. Il pourrait se relever dans un moment, et nager le long de la Manche. Ou même finir poussé par les vagues, s'ils jetaient le corps à la mer. Le cynisme ne lui donnait que peu de réconfort lorsqu'il regarda Francis.

« _I will be his revenge._ »

« _Not dead_ , » le soldat dit, simplement, avant de presser la détente. La vision de Francis se brouilla, mais une seconde avant sa mort, il sentit sa résolution de solidifier. Il n'allait pas l'abandonner, même s'il devait détruire le monde.

.

.

.

À son réveil, il se sentait raide et courbaturé, et former la moindre pensée se révélait incroyablement difficile. Les derniers instants lui semblaient si lointains, et sa mémoire était brouillée; rien ne faisait de sens, et l'ordre des choses n'allait pas. Il était ballotté par les bosses de la route, dans la boîte d'un camion militaire incroyablement bruyant. Revenant doucement à lui, Francis finit par se rappeler les derniers événements, sentant des os fragiles et brisés, et des ecchymoses sensibles sur sa peau, mais également, la douleur de son arrière-train. Juste d'y penser, il se sentait nauséeux... La douleur était encore engourdie par son réveil récent, mais il savait que dans peu de temps, il la sentir aux moindres bosses.

Levant la tête lentement du sol, le français se lécha les lèvres; il avait la bouche et la gorge aussi sèches que du papier, et il y goûtait encore le sang. Il s'était mordu les joues sous les coups du gamin, et se demanda maintenant pourquoi il n'était plus là, et il ne l'entendait pas, avant de faire un petit sourire. Aussi bon et gentil soit-il, Francis avait rarement de compassion pour les imbéciles de ce genre, et reposa sa tête sur le sol. Le gradé et un autre soldat parlait de quelque chose, apparemment tous les deux nerveux de devoir rencontrer _Herr Beilschmidt_ , et Francis s'en amusa à nouveau, beaucoup plus pour éviter de paniquer à l'idée qu'on l'amenait vraiment vers Ludwig, et rester calme. Néanmoins, cela répondait à la question... il venait de sortir de la rigidité cadavérique, et tous ses mouvements étaient durs et raides, et pendant un moment, il se demanda si le gamin ne lui avait pas percé un organe vital en lui jouant avec un couteau dans le cul. Peut-être; après tout, il était mort vite, bien qu'il eut deux balles dans les jambes, et la maladie par-dessus tout ça, il avait peut-être reçu la lame dans un rein, dans la vessie... Un faisceau sanguin important qui passait dans le coin. L'anatomie qui n'était pas longue et dure n'était pas exactement son fort.

Il avait froid aussi. C'était l'été, mais il grelottait, sentant son corps tout entier plus froid que la Manche en plein hiver, et assuma qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, assez pour le refroidir à ce point. La nuit, néanmoins, semblait être plus froide que la moyenne de ce temps de l'année. Peut-être qu'être au frais l'avait aidé à guérir un peu plus vite, et Francis espérait que les blessures internes qu'il avait étaient guéries ou sur le point d'en faire autant, et se recoucha le plus confortablement possibles, se demandant pourquoi il pensait à cela comme une simple blessure, au lieu de ce que c'était : un viol, pur et simple... pourtant, la lame avait fait moins mal que la chair, et il se demanda un instant s'il ne devenait pas fou de déni. C'était la même chose... non ? Il était blessé, il aurait du mal à marcher pour un moment, mais pourtant... Francis se sentait incapable de reconnaître ce que c'était, ou de comparer cet acte à d'autres—il n'était pas à la première offense, après tout. Un bel homme, qui ressemblait à une fille, lui avait-on dit plusieurs fois au cours de l'histoire, ne demandait qu'à ça.

Il devait devenir fou à trop philosopher sur les vices des hommes et ce qui était cela ou ne l'était pas. Arthur lui aurait frappé le haut du crâne en lui disant de ne pas s'en faire avec ça, et Francis imagina qu'il aurait le temps de réaliser et pleurer plus tard, pour l'instant, il se sentait tout de même pathétique, et savait qu'il avait foutu l'entièreté de la France dans un gros bordel, et pria un moment pour qu'ils ne se laissent pas abattre. Il ne serait jamais allemand au cœur, et savait que les siens—les vrais—ne laisseraient jamais les hurlements d'un fou endiablé les atteindre. Si les frontières n'étaient pas éternelles, et ni le cœur des gens, Francis ressentait leur peine et leur désespoir, mais aussi une abnégation qu'il tenta de garder contre lui. Ils étaient encore en France, s'il pouvait toujours ressentir les peines et les espoirs de la région, et imagina qu'ils iraient d'abord à Paris pour faire plaisir aux généraux qui s'y trouvaient, balader leur jolie prise comme une bête de foire. C'était futile, et Francis se dit qu'ils auraient tout l'honneur à trimballer la France, sale, blessée, mais insoumise.

Il n'allait jamais les laisser le soumettre, jamais se laisser séduire par cette idéologie stupide.

Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il pouvait presque la comparer à du papier sablé. Se sentant désormais un peu plus chaud, il releva la tête, et demanda, la voix rauque et basse, « De l'eau... s'il vous plaît, à boire... » Les deux généraux se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson, ayant l'air de deux gamins pris la main dans un pot à biscuits, et Francis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les humains étaient drôles, parfois... Reprenant leurs esprits, ils s'entre-regardèrent un instant, visiblement pas très bons en français, et le nouveau—cette fois un blond, avec des yeux verts, ce qui lui rappela Arthur, mais la teinte et la couleur des deux étaient bien loin de celle d'Arthur. Si l'Anglais avait les cheveux blonds comme le beurre, celui-ci avait plutôt la couleur d'une bière blonde, et si les yeux d'Arthur avaient la couleur d'une bouteille, celui-ci avait un vert bien plus pâle, avec de petites taches marron dans ses iris, et sa peau n'avait pas les taches de rousseur estivales du Brit.

« _Trinken ?_ » demanda-t-il, avec un accent bien berlinois.

Francis hocha la tête, et les deux se regardèrent un moment avant de sortir une gourde d'eau, s'arrêtant au bord du chemin pour monter derrière. Apparemment devenu très prudent, l'un des soldats monta la garde, pointant son arme entre le paysage et Francis lui-même, bien que, voyant son état, qui ne s'améliorerait pas dans les heures qui allaient suivre, et son teint cireux, il se contenta de s'asseoir et de boire dans sa propre gourde. Le blond s'approcha un peu plus, lui soulevant la tête avec des gestes un peu rudes mais étrangement attentionnés, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Les Allemands étaient censés haïr la France, et lui aussi... peut-être avaient-ils juste peur de le tuer à nouveau—ou peut-être avait-il un traitement de faveur dû à ses traits aryen, comme le führer bandait pour ça. Ludwig—et probablement Hitler—le voulait vivant et alerte, probablement pour le garder en joli trophée de chasse. Peut-être voulaient-ils aussi qu'il ait l'air présentable ? Juste pour tourner le couteau dans la plaie des alliés un peu plus... Le goulot de la gourde à ses lèvres, Francis bu sans se retenir, soulagé de sentir son œsophage et son estomac. Elle était chaude et peu rafraîchissante, mais là où il en était, il bu jusqu'à ce que la bouteille lui fut reprise, et regarda l'allemand, qui le plaça à nouveau sur le sol du camion. « Merci, » murmura-t-il, s'attira un simplement signe du soldat, qui retourna vers son ami.

Le reste du chemin vers une base, à l'aube, se passa dans un silence presque total. Les deux soldats parlaient très peu, et Francis finit par s'endormir à nouveau, la fatigue—et la fièvre, bientôt, il pensa avec un grognement agacé—le rattrapant et reposa sa tête sur le sol. Ils allaient probablement s'arrêter quelque part pour passer quelques heures à dormir et peut-être trouver un médecin—Francis se sentit pâlir juste à l'idée de se faire toucher plus bas que le cou et le dos. Il tenait bon et faisait le brave, mais le traumatisme restait... et se faire soigner _ça_ n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, de toute façon. Attendre que la plaie guérisse, et s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'infections au travers de ça. Soigner ses jambes serait probablement une bonne idée aussi, et Francis se contenta de regarder le plafond et dormir, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard encore, toujours à l'arrière du camion, mais au moins, sur un matelas défoncé, avec une couverture de laine chaude sur le corps.

Sa fièvre était revenue de plus bel, et ses bras avaient été détachés. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se sauver. Et dans son état, il n'irait pas plus loin que quelques mètres puisqu'il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse marcher, et s'asseoir avec ce qu'il avait était hors de questions, s'il voulait voler la voiture. De toute façon, avec sa jambe gauche hors-service, il n'aurait pas pu changer de vitesse et manœuvrer la voiture. Il était toujours aussi coincé, mais au moins, les allemands ne semblaient pas trop le détester. Ou ils avaient pitié de lui, sachant que ce qui allait lui arriver allait entrer dans l'histoire. Ils n'étaient que des soldats, après tout... des gamins qui n'avaient aucunes idées de dans quoi ils s'embarquaient tous. Francis ramena la couverture un peu plus haut, se fourrant le nez dans la laine rugueuse, et se tourna pour voir le blond ouvrir la toile cachant la boîte du camion, et lui passa une pomme, ainsi qu'un peu d'eau, cette fois, avec une paille. Se soulevant un peu, Francis pris le fruit pour l'essuyer de sa manche, et pris quelques gorgées d'eau. Le soldat lui ouvrit la bouche pour lui placer un cachet sur la langue. Docile, Francis accepta, un peu surpris de se retrouver avec un bon samaritain, mais le remercia, content d'avoir quelque chose pour faire passer la fièvre.

« Nouveaux ordres, » dit-il, ne liant pas les deux mots, l'air moins solennel que l'allemand moyen, et lui laissa boire un peu plus d'eau. « Garder en vie. Soigner. Punir soldat fautif... mais mort. _Tot_. » Ah bon ? Francis ne demanda pas comment il avait fait, et se contenta de croquer dans le fruit. L'autre ne semblait pas bien affecté non plus par la mort du gosse. S'essuyant le front avec la manche de son uniforme, le soldat continua, le regardant d'un air plus sérieux, « Vous échapper non. Devoir... punir. »

« Je ne pourrais pas aller très loin, » fit remarquer Francis, avec un petit sourire.

Le soldat ne put s'empêcher de le retourner, et haussa les épaules. « Avoir... médecin dans autre village. Mal ? »

Définitivement... la douleur était là, maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Francis faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la morsure de la chair déchirée, mais il savait que dans peu de temps, il allait la ressentir de plus belle. Encore plus s'il essayait de bouger le moindrement pour aller se faire soigner. Même le soldat semblait trouver étrange qu'il ne soit pas plus dérangé que ça par le viol, et d'autant plus avec un couteau. Au moins, ce n'était pas une bite... Il ignorait pourquoi le fait d'être déchiré par une lame plutôt que par un pénis ne lui fît que peu d'effet, mais Francis assuma encore que la fièvre le rendait délirant. Ou peut-être y avait-il une différence, regardant ailleurs, il hocha la tête. « Là... oui. Tu as... quelque chose pour la douleur ? Mes jambes aussi font mal... » Il les regarda, cherchant à dévier le sujet du plus évident le plus possible.

« Non. Excuse, _Herr_ Bonnefoy. » Il lui était étrange d'entendre un allemand poli. Se recouchant précautionneusement, Francis secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas grave... le prochain village n'était probablement qu'à quelques minutes de là. L'Allemand acquiesça à nouveau, et sauta hors du vieux camion pour retourner à l'avant, ayant une conversation assez animée avec le chauffeur, et Francis se laissa emporter par le sommeil à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien à faire... être aussi docile et accepter son sort comme ça n'était pas vraiment lui et ajoutait au sentiment d'impuissance et d'humiliation qu'il ressentait, mais il était blessé, malade et incapable de même boiter ou d'aller à la selle tout seul, ou encore de tenir debout. Il se demanda où était Arthur, et rêva de lui, un long rêve doux. Le ronron de la machinerie lui rappela en quelques sortes son cœur qui battait sous son oreille, et il espéra qu'il allait bien. Qu'il ne le cherchait pas, et qu'il était retourné en Angleterre, et qu'il viendrait, plus tard...

Arthur ne le laisserait jamais comme ça.

.

.

.

Sa tête ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal. Arthur pouvait sentir l'odeur de la mer, et sentait le mal de mer lui remonter l'estomac dans la gorge. Il s'étouffa sur son propre vomi, se sentant vite soulevé par quelqu'un qui lui mit la tête au-dessus de l'eau. Ouvrant les yeux, puis les refermant sous l'effet de la nausée, la douleur débilitante le laissa pantois et accroché au bord du navire, mou comme une poupée de chiffon, crachant et suant. Il était en vie, fut sa première pensée une fois le mal passé, le laissant penser, enfin ! Une seconde après, tout de même, il se retourna, se prenant la lumière d'un phare direct dans les yeux, le renvoyant à terre. Une migraine violente lui vrillait le crâne, et il avait l'impression qu'elle explosait à chaque battement de son cœur. Typique d'avoir reçu une balle dans le crâne et d'être revenu de la mort, Arthur pensa, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau, et leva les yeux vers l'homme avec lui. Howard... un espion. Il l'avait déjà vu quelques semaines avant, en France.

En France. Francis ! Bondissant sur ses pieds, Arthur regarda tout autour du bateau, cherchant son ami, se rappelant avec horreur les dernières images qu'il avait de lui, et l'appela. Sa voix ne marchait pas encore tout à fait, et l'adrénaline le rendait encore plus malade, mais il n'était nulle part. Levant les yeux vers Howard, Arthur se doutait qu'il savait quelque chose. L'espion fut éclairé par le phare, dans la cabine du petit voilier bercé par les flots. Son air affligé en disait déjà long. « Ils l'ont pris, Sir Kirkland. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard. Ils ont laissé le corps du jeune soldat, et ont même tué le chat. Ils partaient sur les chapeaux de roues... il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'y aurait eu que vous et moi, et Mr Bonnefoy... il n'aurait même pas pu marcher. »

« Je l'aurais porté ! » cria Arthur, indigné, furieux de savoir que Francis était maintenant aux mains des allemands. Si l'un de ces malades mentaux pouvait le violer avec un couteau, qui savait quels genres d'atrocités ces fous allaient lui faire ? Retombant sur le sol à la simple vision de l'événement, Arthur frappa le bois du navire, enragé et ne souhaitant rien de plus que de se jeter à l'eau pour aller le rejoindre. Quelle idée stupide l'avait donc fait remonté à la surface ? Ils étaient en sécurité, là... c'était relatif, mais un abri anti-bombe, direct en-dessous de l'endroit même où les allemands l'attendaient était la meilleure cachette qu'ils eurent pu trouver. Ils auraient pu y rester un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un plan, où qu'ils se fassent secourir par les services secrets. Si Howard était là, cela voulait dire qu'ils auraient pu... « On aurait pu revenir tous les deux en Angleterre, et se cacher à... à Glasgow avec Alastair, ou même... le planquer en Irlande. Juste pour éviter... »

Howard le coupa, « Mr Bonnefoy ne peut quitter la France en ces temps-ci, Sir Kirkland. » Arthur lui offrit un regard haineux. Il le savait. Il savait très bien que Francis aurait été incapable de rester trop longtemps, et qu'il était mieux là. Tout de même... ils auraient pu fuir jusqu'en Afrique, aussi. Rester en France, dans l'une de ses colonies africaines. Si rester pour toujours dans l'abri aurait été complètement suicidaire dans le cas où un allemand fantasque aurait décidé de faire du jardinage, ils étaient saufs, et la situation était stable. Maintenant, Arthur ignorait où Francis était, et autant qu'il aurait voulu sauter hors du bateau pour aller le retrouver, où serait-il ? Qu'est-ce que les allemands comptaient faire avec lui ? Arthur espéra un moment qu'il allait s'en sortir sans trop de dommages...

Puis il se reprit, et ferma les yeux, sachant que Francis n'allait pas rester aux mains des Allemands trop longtemps. S'il devait se parachuter directement dans le Ritz ou le Reich lui-même, Arthur n'allait reculer devant rien. Il avait promis à cet Allemand de mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son ami... Tous ces nazis jusqu'aux derniers allaient s'incliner devant l'Empire sur lequel le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Si le soleil restait derrière son dos, les nations se coucheraient à ses pieds, devant l'homme qui n'avait jamais été battu et pris de court—jamais conquis depuis des centaines d'années, et ce n'était pas une poignée de fanatiques qui allaient changer quelque chose à cette réalité bien ancrée. Même s'il devait en mourir et renaître en quelque chose d'autre, il n'allait laisser personne le garder pour trop longtemps. Francis serait de retour chez lui avant la fin de la guerre.

Howard le sorti de ses pensées avec un petit raclement de gorge, retournant à la barre alors que les vents du soir gonflaient les voiles. Plus sûr sur ses pieds, l'anglais sortir également, regardant la Manche, et au loin, déjà, les côtes rocheuses de la Grande-Bretagne. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être impatient de revenir à la maison, mais... cette fois, on allait le gronder comme un gosse de s'être planqué dans un endroit inconnu pendant si longtemps, avec une nation vouée à plus grand-chose pour un moment. Peut-être allait-on le blâmer pour ne pas ramener Francis également, bien que, même après une semaine passée au loin, Arthur avouait que beaucoup de sa fatigue avait probablement été le fait d'être trop loin de sa terre natale, et sûrement d'autant plus à son économie fragile des dernières années. La Grande Dépression l'avait jeté à terre, et il avait encore du mal à s'en remettre physiquement. C'était étrange de le dire, mais la guerre lui faisait du bien : il avait pris beaucoup d'air frais durant la dernière année, et il fallait dire que de baiser quelques fois... ça n'était pas mauvais non plus. Ça donnait un sacré bon sommeil.

S'approchant de la proue, Arthur s'appuya sur celle-ci, regardant les mouettes et goélands qui affluaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient près maintenant, et loin de la France. Le danger était non moins présent, et Arthur se sentait assez chanceux de ne pas avoir de moteur. Entre les Stuka ou les sous-marins... ou même la propre marine anglaise, il sentait qu'ils allaient devoir faire un petit bout de chemin avant d'arriver à Londres ou à Buckingham. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Howard, qui semblait nerveux. Fronçant les sourcils, Arthur demanda, « Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier ? » À nouveau, la lumière du phare les éclaira, et il sembla devenir aussi effrayé qu'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une Rolls Royce, et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose, avant de pointer son tee-shirt noir.

« Sur vos vêtements ! C'est... vous étiez avec Mr Bonnefoy et il est connu pour être... eh bien, le vent court qu'il n'a pas les jambes ou la bouche difficiles à délier, » dit-il, laissant un soupir agacé lui échapper.

Il avait dit la seconde partie avec un certain dégoût, et Arthur l'observa, longuement, avant de regarder ses vêtements. Ah, il y avait une tache de sperme dessus, mais sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à jouir, ou encore, le seul à être plus aux hommes qu'aux femmes, il n'en avait que peu à faire. Et après... il avait été taché de bien pire durant sa vie, et il cracha au sol. « J'espère que c'était pas ton bateau. Serait dommage qu'il y ait des résidus de sperme de français là-d'dans. Et je vous prierais de ne pas parler de mon ami comme ça. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le plus difficile à séduire, mais ça reste quelqu'un que j'apprécie. »

L'espion ne put apparemment pas s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en entendant ça. Peut-être avait-il mal compris, mais il avait passé plus d'une semaine dans la même pièce miteuse que lui, avec beaucoup plus d'une occasion de revenir au bercail, et refusant même des invitations des services secrets à retourner en Angleterre. « Voyons donc, Sir Kirkland. Je crois que vous ne le voyez pas aller... je suis sûr qu'il est entrain de sucer un de ces Allemands. Cet homme est une véritable traînée. Qui sait quel genre de maladie il pourrait avoir ? La France n'est qu'un bordel, après tout, comme disent les Américains. » Le ton était dédaigneux, et Arthur s'avança, serrant les poings, et le frappa au visage, sans retenir sa force. L'homme bascula, et tomba pratiquement par-dessus bord. Arthur se contenta de lui tenir la tête dans l'eau pendant quelques secondes, voyant cette fois rouge. Il comprenait; ses préjugés d'imbécile lui voilaient les yeux. Le tirant à nouveau vers lui, il lui brisa le nez d'un crochet, et lui cracha au visage.

« Tu as de la chance que tuer un humain soit tabou, parce que toi, j' t'aurais dézingué sans attendre ! Si je te reprends à traiter Francis de traînée ou de salope, je vais te couper les couilles, les faire cuire, et après je vais te les faire bouffer. T'as compris ? » Francis était probablement quelque part en France, seul, blessé, et pire... Si un soldat allemand le violait d'un couteau, il imaginait à peine ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire—la vision le torturait, brûlée derrière sa rétine. Le cœur battant et palpitant, il attendit la réponse de l'espion.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, se tenant le visage d'une main, et regarda le sol, « Ex-excusez-moi, Sir Kirkland... je... j'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas dire des choses comme ceci devant vous— »

« Non ! » il cria, et le frappa contre le bord du bateau. « Pas du tout ! Si j'entends une rumeur vague selon laquelle vous l'avez insulté, je jure que vous allez compter vos heures ! » Francis aimait le sexe. Francis aimait la vie, Francis aimait plaire et donner du plaisir, en recevoir... qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de difficile à comprendre là-dedans ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être incapable de saisir quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

« Ou-oui, Sir Kirkland ! Je jure... je ne dirai plus rien à propos de Mr Bonnefoy ! »

Il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de continuer, et le temps était bien sûr compté. Se relevant avec un soupir, Arthur s'éloigna sans même le regarder, décidant d'utiliser le lit de la cabine pour récupérer un peu avant de rencontrer la reine et le premier ministre, et d'avouer sa propre défaite personnelle : avoir laissé Francis aux mains de ces dégoûtants monstres. Il espéra qu'il allait bien, que l'un des officiers avait au moins eu la noblesse d'âme de le faire soigner, et espéra qu'il ne rencontrât pas d'autres hommes de basses mœurs et morale, qui pourraient faire il ne savait quoi avec lui. Arthur ne pouvait pas dire ne jamais l'avoir blessé de quelconque manière, et repensa au moment qu'ils avaient tout juste partagé, et plaça une main contre son épaule. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa joue contre celle-ci, et pouvait toujours imaginer son petit sourire baigné dans l'ombre confortable de la pièce de l'abri anti-bombes. Francis était déjà loin, et il était déjà loin de lui... mais dans ses rêves, ils étaient toujours ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans une clairière fleurie qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps...

.

.

.

Lorsque Francis s'était réveillé à nouveau, les soldats étaient à nouveau hors de la voiture. Probablement pour manger ou quoique ce soit d'autre; le soleil était sur le point de poindre au bout de la route, et la lumière du crépuscule lui vrillait les yeux. Ils semblaient parler dehors avec un homme, qui, au vu de son accent, était probablement beaucoup moins allemand qu'eux ne l'était; Francis sentait la Bretagne dans ses mots, et était certain qu'il était Français. Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses habitants le voit ainsi... diminué, malade, sale et sali... Il n'avait pas envie que personne ne le voit comme ça et l'idée de sentir des mains gantées de latex s'aventurer sur lui le fit frissonner, comme avant, il reconnaissait le sentiment. S'il pouvait se mentir à lui-même que l'acte était différent, son corps l'associait déjà aux vieilles plaies qui refusait de se refermer, et il se sentit froid et nauséeux, et tenta de serrer les jambes, seulement pour se faire mal.

Il s'était probablement passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il n'aurait cru. Francis se demanda si les deux allemands avaient quelque chose à faire dans le village, ou, voyant qu'il dormait comme une masse, ils avaient préféré le laisser dormir. Quoiqu'il en soit, Francis se sentait encore plus engourdi qu'avant, et en plus d'être fatigué, avait une importante envie de pisser, qui poussait sur sa vessie. Il ne manquait plus que ça... il se consola cyniquement qu'au moins, ce n'était pas une envie de chier.

Le rideau s'ouvrit, et bien qu'il ne puisse voir qui était debout devant celui-ci, il savait qu'on le voyait. Francis tourna la tête et baissa les yeux. L'homme parti, et les deux soldats s'approchèrent, posant encore plus de questions, et le gentil blond monta à bord. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées plus claires, il lui faisait un peu moins penser à Arthur; il était plus bâti, et moins chétif. Si Arthur aurait pu l'aider à marcher en lui donnant appui, ce jeune homme n'avait qu'à glisser ses bras sous lui pour le lever. Prenant un de ses bras pour le passer autour de son cou, il demanda, « Tes bras là. Bien... comme ça. Un peu plus haut... non, là... tenez fort. Pas tomber... voilà. Pas peur. Gentil soldat. » Son français brisé allait le faire sourire lorsqu'il le leva, aussi lentement possible, mais même avec de la douceur, Francis dû crier et serrer les dents; il sentait tout son corps en-dessous de son bassin brûler, et il sanglota à nouveau. « Shhh... docteur aider. »

« Putain, mais t'es naïf, » la nation grogna entre ses dents, lui griffant le cou en pleurant, regardant plus bas pour voir le matelas, taché de sang surtout et de vieille—et nouvelle—urine, et ses jambes nues. Se sentant exposé, il essaya de calmer sa respiration, pensant qu'il aurait encore plus l'air d'un bel idiot s'il se mettait à manquer d'air. Quelque part entre le temps où le soldat le portait et celui où il fut déposé sur une table d'opération qui contrastait avec sa peau brûlante. Content d'être enfant posé quelque part, il s'accrocha néanmoins à l'autre, ne se sentant certainement pas prêt à sentir quelqu'un poser ses grosses mains velues sur ses parties génitales, et s'assura que le docteur n'était pas là avant de demander, nerveusement, « Ton, ton nom ? Tu peux me dire ton nom ? » Toujours les référer les deux hommes par le soldat était redondant—maintenant, il connaîtrait au moins leurs noms : Aymeric pour le châtain, et... un autre pour le blond. Le médecin n'était toujours pas là, et Francis le lâcha, à regret. Il avait besoin de se tenir à quelque chose... même à un inconnu.

« Mon nom ? C'est Albrecht. »

C'était un drôle de nom... il ne l'avait, en tous cas, jamais ou que trop peu entendu. Francis sourit, regardant le plafond. Bien qu'il fut content que le docteur ne soit toujours pas là, il restait dans le silence et la douleur, et grogna, posant encore une question, « Ton père te l'a donné ? »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et secoua la tête. « Non... c'est mauvais homme. Comme Guntram. » Son ton était presque vengeur, et Francis se sentait curieux.

« Guntram ? » Il devait juste parler. Juste pour oublier la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il sentait vis-à-vis de ce qui allait arriver dans seulement quelques minutes. Et si pour oublier, il avait besoin du curriculum vitae de ce soldat... il allait le faire parler jusqu'à l'aube.

« L'autre soldat. Pas Aymeric... il est... bon soldat, pas méchant. Le jeune. Cheveux... noirs ? Soldat qui a... vous savez. Désolé. » Il regarda le sol, l'air peiné. Francis comprit, et fut étrangement touché par la tentative de garder le mot hors de la conversation, et comprit ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il disait le mot comme un saint homme eut prononcé le nom du seigneur, et le français devina qu'elle était une femme à laquelle il valait sûrement mieux ne pas se mesurer si elle avait eu la force d'élever un enfant juste.

« Je sais. Ne t'excuse pas, Albrecht. » Sa prononciation laissait à désirer, mais à défaut d'être juste, elle faisait sourire. « C'est une bonne femme ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, et regarda le docteur entrer dans la pièce, se retournant vers Francis en souriant. « Une... une sainte femme ! Je la aime beaucoup. Je veux argent pour elle. Meilleure maison. » Quel enfant charmant, Francis pensa, souriant à nouveau. Cette bonté et cet air enthousiaste lui rappelèrent une nouvelle fois Arthur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop réfléchir, le docteur était là, et plaçait ses mains froides et gantées sur lui. Francis se sentit trembler presque sur commande, et baissa la tête contre la table de métal. Le soldat demanda quelque chose en allemand. La nation leva les yeux vers le ciel, souhaitant une anesthésie, plus pour éviter de sentir les mains de l'homme sur lui que pour s'éviter la douleur.

Le ciel sembla entendre ses prières pour une fois, et le docteur lui passa un masque à gaz. Francis ne se fit même pas difficile, et ne pensa même pas à demander quelle substance se cachait dans la bonbonne, sachant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre d'un médecin—ou des humains en général, la plupart du temps. Il y avait longtemps qu'on avait dû l'anesthésier, et la dernière fois remontait à la moitié d'une décennie, à Paris, après être tombé d'une fenêtre—il n'était pas bien casse-cou, mais la femme en valait la jambe qu'il s'était cassée... son mari n'était pas sensé rentrer si tôt, et la seule issue possible avait été la fenêtre du deuxième, dont laquelle la jeune femme, paniquée, l'avait poussé. Il espéra que le gaz n'eut pas trop d'effets secondaires indésirables, et en pris une grande bouffée, se sentant finalement basculer dans une inconscience béate.

Se réveillant cette fois beaucoup plus tard, Francis remarqua en ouvrant les yeux, le manque de lumière : c'était la nuit, et une petite lampe au loin, dont la lumière tremblait et clignotait sans cesse. Il se sentait encore engourdi, et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, et devina qu'on l'avait bourré d'antidouleurs... il n'était vraiment pas contre, et espérait que les soldats décident d'emmener un bon paquet avec eux. Il pourrait probablement les convaincre sans trop de mal; après tout, les deux semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise de savoir que leur ami lui avait... Maintenant qu'il avait moins mal, et avec des médicaments plus forts pour chasser la fièvre, Francis se regarda les fenêtres calfeutrées en cas d'attaque, et leva les yeux au plafond. Toute la pièce, avec ses lits vides, semblait assez esseulée. Se retourna prudemment pour regarder de l'autre côté, Francis tenta de regarder sous les draps, pour voir ses jambes, rasées, bandées... Ils avaient sorti les balles. Se sentant nauséeux, il se plaça sur le côté, regardant le plus loin possible de la lumière jaunie de la lampe.

L'idée d'être soigné—ou d'être sur une meilleure voie pour cela—le rassura un peu. Au moins, il allait pouvoir prendre quelque chose en cas de douleur, et il savait qu'il y allait en avoir beaucoup. La blessure se situait juste au meilleur endroit, et Francis se demandait combien de temps elle allait mettre à guérir correctement. Probablement plus qu'une plaie normal; c'était près d'un organe qui bougeait souvent... et il ne voulait même plus y penser. Les prochaines semaines allaient déjà être longues et douloureuses sans ça, maintenant allait s'ajouter l'humiliation de devoir demander de l'aide pour les choses les plus basiques. Même pour manger... Il regarda le flot de l'intraveineuse, qui tombait goutte à goutte, et essaya de se rendormir en regardant la petite goutte tomber à l'infini. Son esprit s'engourdit peu après, il allait se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

Tournant les yeux vers celle-ci, il remarqua le jeune soldat qui s'approchait de lui avec d'abord un air surpris de la voir éveillé une fois qu'il remarqua ses yeux ouverts, puis, souriant, l'air d'être étrangement soulagé. N'étant pas spécialement contre le fait d'avoir un peu de compagnie, Francis le regarda faire le tour du lit pour s'asseoir dans la petite chaise berçante, et se pencha en-avant pour parler, bien qu'il n'y ait personne en vue, et parla à voix basse, « Je convaincre Aymeric de rester plus longtemps. Un jour; et essayer de trouver meilleure auto. Stable pour les... le cousu. Nausée aussi. _Herr Beilschmidt_ est mécontent si nous vous amenons comme ça... » Eh bien, il aurait aussi été assez embarrassé de savoir que ses soldats s'amusaient à torturer les prisonniers, mais vu l'époque, il se dit que Ludwig n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire; ils allaient le ramener, et c'était probablement tout ce qui comptait pour lui. En marchandise humaine, l'état comptait très peu.

Néanmoins, les intentions d'Albrecht étaient inattendues, et charmantes. Francis aurait plutôt pensé qu'ils auraient repris la route directement, mais il était agréablement surpris de savoir qu'il aurait une journée au lit pour se reposer, et d'autant plus pour que les deux Allemands puissent lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire pour guérir. La route serait longue jusqu'à Paris, et Francis espérait que les deux jeunes hommes n'allaient pas le laisser croupir ainsi, incapable de se lever pour les besoins les plus simples. Enfin, si le blondinet quémandait à son ami de lui laisser une journée de plus, et le regardait avec ce si joli sourire, Francis se dit que sa présente situation n'empestait pas tant que ça. Et après... il essaya d'être lui-même, et de se dire que c'était deux beaux jeunes hommes à l'allure forte et digne, et probablement bien membrés... mais un frisson dégoûté lui rappela durement les derniers événements, et la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait toujours l'empêchait d'être aussi séducteur et optimiste qu'à l'habitude. « C'est... très gentil de ta part, Albrecht. Je ne m'attendais pas à... »

« Devoir se reposer, » dit-il, prenant une chaise près de lui, et le regarda à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils en regardant ses yeux. Ainsi observé, Francis baissa la tête, se sentant étrangement... timide. Ce garçon avait un air d'angelot qui ne semblait pas décoller à son âge, rendant difficile à juger celui-ci. Il avait tout d'un aryen comme Hitler en voulait, hormis ses yeux verts au lieu de bleu. Francis ne voyait pas vraiment ce que tout le monde trouvait à cette couleur relativement banale; il avait vu des centaines de gens aux yeux bleus, et le vert était beaucoup plus rare... Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Arthur, mais il avait un petit quelque chose pour cette couleur et ces tons; ils étaient souvent relaxant, étrangement. Penser à son... enfin, son quelque chose lui donna une petite douleur au cœur, aiguë, vive et sèche, repartie aussitôt. Il se demanda comment il allait; s'il dormait encore, ou s'il s'était réveillé, et le cherchait maintenant frénétiquement. Probablement la deuxième option. Francis espéra tout de même qu'il était rentré en Angleterre : c'était la sage chose à faire.

« Vous avez... vos yeux. Bleus et mauves. Ils sont... jamais vu. »

Francis se retourna vers Albrecht, maintenant un peu surpris de voir qu'il était toujours là, mais également sur ses gardes. La dernière fois qu'un soldat allemand avait été aussi près de lui, les choses avaient mal finies—et dire que ça le faisait chier aurait été un terrible jeu de mot. Si le gamin avait l'air d'un gentil petit chiot, Francis resta néanmoins alerte, et pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

Aussitôt, il s'écria, « La couleur ! » Se reprenant en sachant qu'il avait parlé trop fort, il expliqua, « La couleur change. Bleu à mauve... je jamais vu comme ça. C'est beau... » Il sembla rougir un peu, mais dans la pénombre, Francis ne pouvait que se demander s'il avait un petit sourire gêné.

Oh... alors c'était de ça qu'il voulait parler. Francis avait souvent entendu des éloges sur ses yeux; il se disait qu'il était rare d'en voir de cette couleur, ou des deux en même temps... même chez les nations, qui cumulaient étrangement des yeux tout aussi spéciaux et rares les uns que les autres, il n'avait jamais remarqué personne avec des yeux changeants comme les siens; du moins, pas du bleu vers le lilas. Ceux de Berwald passaient d'un bleu acier à un gris pur, et Lovino avait des tons noisette et vert... Il y en avait certainement plus, mais pour l'instant, Francis ne pouvait se rappeler d'aucuns autres en particulier. Peut-être Yao—qui avait les yeux dorés comme l'or, ou même Matthew, qui partageait, à une moindre mesure, la particularité de ses yeux changeants. Si le changement de couleur était frappant pour lui, lorsque la lumière frappait les yeux de son petit Matthieu, un subtil changement de couleur s'opérait; du même bleu qu'Alfred, ils prenaient maintenant une teinte indigo, proche de leur couleur normale.

Albrecht semblait être un gentil garçon... il le regardait comme un petit chien regardait son maître, un jeune chiot sans défense, qui, tout de même, aurait probablement put lui briser le cou d'un simple geste. Les Allemands étaient surentraînés, et Francis savait qu'ils ne tenaient pas l'ombre d'une chance contre les fanatiques. S'il ne lui avait pas encore reproché le fait d'être français, la nation pensa qu'il n'allait au moins pas lui faire du mal pour cela, et... quel genre de chiot aurait osé faire la moindre petite morsure à un maître qu'il regardait avec tant d'adoration ? Il avait pratiquement l'impression de l'avoir repêché d'une rivière, pris dans un oreiller destiné à le noyer. « Merci... j'aime bien les tiens. Ils sont... doux. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, dit-on chez moi, alors j'ai l'impression que tu as une bonne âme. » Sans blague... à le regarder comme ça, Francis avait envie de lui caresser les cheveux et de lui faire des bisous sur le nez. Il avait à la fois l'air d'un enfant pour ses yeux, et d'un adulte dans ses traits. Il était incapable de deviner son âge; probablement pris entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte, pensa-t-il, devenant de plus en plus curieux à son égard.

Le jeune homme sembla rougir, et laissa échapper une espèce de rire, à mi-chemin entre la joie et l'embarras; il avait un drôle de rire tonitruant, qu'il essayait bien sûr de rendre moins bruyant dû à l'endroit, et Francis ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en l'entendant. Cet Albrecht allait devoir arrêter d'être aussi mignon, Francis avait déjà l'irrépressible envie de lui tirer les joues et de le cajoler. Il lui faisait penser à un petit animal, et par le fait même... à Arthur. La seule pensée du Britannique suffisait à tarir son sourire, et Francis s'empressa de penser à autre chose. Le soldat avait cherché ses mots longtemps, et essaya, « Je... je ne savoir. J'essaie ! Je veux être comme vous dîtes. Je faire de mon mieux pour être comme ça... »

Il regarda le sol un moment, puis ses pieds, sortis de sous la couette, et observa les bandages de son tibia pendant un moment, l'air pensif, puis remonta ses yeux vers son visage. Francis sentait sa barbe trop longue et ses cheveux mal lavés, complètement emmêlés et son air qui provenait probablement d'outre-tombe. Il était conscient de ce qu'il avait l'air; toujours autant de sa beauté que lorsqu'il pensait ne pas en avoir, mais Albrecht sourit et prit sa main. « C'est tard. Vous devoir dormir... le docteur dit qu'il cherche transfusions à ville voisine. Ici, pas de transfusions. Vous avez besoin de sang... » Francis ignorait son propre groupe sanguin. Il sentait venir les piqûres, et pâlissait à la seule pensée de devoir se faire piquer. Il y avait déjà l'intraveineuse dans son bras droit—il n'utilisait même pas le gauche pour se torcher—et espéra y échapper. Il savait qu'il se faisait des illusions... mais Francis détestait les aiguilles avec passion. Il se sentait faible et fatigué, et venait de dormir pratiquement deux jours sans arrêt. Il allait devoir arrêter de faire la chochotte. « J'aime pas non plus mais il le faut... »

« Je sais... » Francis soupira, et regarda le plafond. « Si tu avais vu les premières seringues, tu en aurais peur encore aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune homme l'observa avec curiosité, comme s'il venait de découvrir une seconde avant qu'il était un immortel qui vivait depuis des siècles et vivrait encore bien longtemps après lui. La même avidité innocente qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de tous les humains avec qui il parlait en révélant de plein gré son identité s'alluma dans ses yeux, et Albrecht laissa planer un court silence avant de trouver le courage de demander, « Comment avoir été ? Et... je peux, _Herr Bonnefoy_ ? Questions sur le passé ? Et vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà ? » demanda Francis avec un petit sourire, baillant en tirant ses oreillers un peu plus pour en garder un sous son bras.

« Oui mais... personnelles. Pas trop mais... un peu. »

« Et quel genre de questions ? »

Albrecht sembla réfléchir un moment, l'air un peu timide, puis demanda, « Les humains... vous aimez ? Déjà aimé un humain ? C'est mal ? Mal comme... » Il fit une fausse mimique de douleur.

Francis n'eut même pas à s'arrêter pour y penser. Il avait aimé de nombreux humains; beaucoup plus d'affection que d'amour, mais néanmoins, avait pris quelques amants humains, pour un jour, pour une nuit, ou pour une décennie, ou pour leur vie. Il se rappelait de Jeanne d'Arc, si forte et probablement la femme la plus effrayante et admirable qu'il eut vu, et de l'admiration sans borgne qu'elle lui avait provoqué. Ils étaient devenus amis, en quelques sortes; Jeanne était captivée par lui, le croyant l'envoyé de Dieu sur Terre. Il fallait dire qu'à l'époque, il avait tout d'un ange. Les cheveux blonds doucement bouclés, et ce visage androgyne, pris entre deux sexes que lui-même ne savait pas trop s'il était l'un ou l'autre. Il y avait aussi eu plusieurs rois, des reines... des savants, et des gens du peuple.

« Nous sommes comme vous... et je suis le pays de l'amour, après tout, comme certains disent. » Enfin, pour un pays de l'amour, il devait dire que ses histoires à lui, n'était pas bien joyeuses. Entre des humains qui mourraient, ou des pays qui décidaient qu'ils ne l'aimait plus, ou le fait qu'il souhaita poursuivre sa relation de loin la plus dysfonctionnelle avec un homme qui l'avait déjà meurtri dans tous les aspects, et il le lui avait rendu dans plusieurs... il se demandait s'il méritait vraiment ce titre.

« Oh... et les autres... comme vous ? »

« Eh bien... si tu demandais à Ludwig je suis sûr qu'il est encore vierge. » Le soldat laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, et Francis sourit. « Moi, eh bien... on ne peut pas dire que je garde ma bite dans mon pantalon. » Il n'allait pas laisser tomber son humour cru pour un petit coup de couteau... Il avait connu pire. On lui avait même presque tranché la tête, et il avait déjà reçu un boulet de canon sur le pif. Disons qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chances durant les batailles, même en les gagnant. Et puis, Albrecht riait à nouveau, et ça lui donnait une sensation agréable... « Et... je dirais que presque tout le monde a déjà eu quelqu'un d'entre nous, mais... nos existences ne sont pas faites pour l'amour. »

« Et elles faites pour quoi ? »

Francis se contenta de hausser les épaules. Cela faisait depuis qu'il était adulte qu'il cherchait à expliquer cela, et il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ait trouvé la réponse à cela. Ou que quelqu'un la trouve, un jour, simplement...

.

.

.

À nouveau, il se réveilla un moment plus tard. Le soleil s'était levé, et il savait qu'il n'allait plus être dans les fenêtres pour bien longtemps—Francis soupira, et se retourna simplement pour prendre note de son entourage. La salle était aussi vide qu'hier; seul changement, il avait maintenant les deux bras percés d'aiguilles. L'un semblait être encore de la morphine et l'autre... le liquide rouge le laissait présager qu'il avait toujours besoin de sang, et qu'il n'en avait pas refait assez de lui-même. Il se sentait un peu moins engourdi, et leva un bras pour se frotter un œil, réalisant en sentant l'aiguille lui piquer un peu plus qu'il était handicapé par les deux intraveineuses. C'était bien sa veine. Roulant les yeux en se rendant compte par après du jeu de mot—il manquait un peu de piquant, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même, et regarda le plafond. L'endroit était dans le silence complet, et il avait faim... Francis se demanda combien de jours il avait dormi, mais en sentant son estomac le tirailler, il savait qu'il s'était passé plus de quarante-huit heures depuis qu'il avait mangé pour la dernière fois, et encore plus depuis son dernier vrai repas. Les vivres de l'abri ne comptaient pas vraiment, mais il était probablement trop gourmet.

Néanmoins, les repas dans les tranchées n'étaient pas vraiment mieux. D'autant plus lorsqu'Arthur cuisinait pour lui, alors trop malade de l'invasion et des spectacles affreux qui se déroulaient toujours devant leurs yeux. Si certains finissaient toujours par s'habituer aux scènes de femmes violées, d'enfants mutilés et de jouets brisés, de petites mains dépassant à peine des graviers, Francis n'avait pas le cynisme pour ignorer, ni la détermination pour transformer son envie de vomir en haine contre l'ennemi. Non... Francis n'avait jamais eu de telles capacités. Il était trop émotif... de tous les pays, il devait facilement être parmi les plus sensibles, qui n'avait jamais pu se remettre de tout cela, et se faire à cette vie, à cette vue—il savait compartimenter, et attendre, depuis les dernières années, rester avec les troupes pour les encourager à la bataille, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des cadavres, des femmes brisées jusque dans l'âme. Il ne connaissait que trop leur douleur, et n'arrivait pas à ignorer son reflet dans leurs yeux vitreux. Il mangeait peu lors des combats, dormait à peine... Et récemment, la nourriture des guerres était si mauvaise qu'il n'en avait même pas goût, et le sentiment qui tâchait, collait et suintait de ces semaines passées dans les tranchées avait été tel, que même lors de grandes réunions, il arrivait à peine à goûter, et mastiquait sans conviction, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discussions enflammées des dirigeants.

Certains écopaient un peu mieux. Arthur fumait jusqu'à en tousser à manquer de s'arracher les poumons, et buvait jusqu'à en vomir, et parfois, récemment, jusqu'à se coller contre lui, pendant des heures, comme un enfant effrayé, pleurant sans s'en rendre compte, ou en espérant qu'on ne note pas ses larmes. Francis, pas moins saoul, souvent, les essuyait souvent, supportant assez mieux l'alcool pour ne pas perdre trop contrôle de lui-même. Les souvenirs de leurs caresses éméchée et de leurs mains maladroites lui revint lentement; souvent, l'alcool le déliait de ses mécanismes de défense naturel, et Francis se retrouvait à pleurer, trouvant dès les gestes plus rudes d'Arthur ceux d'hommes et de gens morts depuis longtemps. Trop souvent, ils restaient ensembles, enlacés, la gorge trop serrée par toute cette pseudo-vie qu'ils vivaient pour parler. Ils étaient trop vieux, trop sales, trop endommagés... mais tant qu'Arthur était là, tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien tant qu'il était encore là pour le serrer contre lui. Tout semblait mieux, et le seul souvenir des bras d'Arthur le réconforta. Bientôt, il viendrait le chercher... il n'allait jamais le laisser dans un tel pétrin, même s'il devait venir le chercher seul, sans aide du gouvernement et de la monarchie anglaise.

Après un moment de plus, Francis se réveilla à nouveau. Il avait dû s'assoupir... il tenait l'oreiller légèrement, comme tenant quelqu'un et reposant sa tête, et il se retourna en entendant des voix; Albrecht et... l'autre soldat parlaient rapidement, beaucoup trop vite pour le laisser comprendre quoique ce soit—pas qu'il eut eu les compétences linguistiques pour cela de toutes façons. Les observant tous les deux, Francis se surprit à regarder Albrecht. L'autre soldat—ah ! Aymeric, voilà !—, un homme de taille assez moyenne, châtain, avec de jolies pommettes et des lèvres fines et un bel arrière-train, était plus petit d'une tête et un peu plus rond que son ami—ou collègue. Albrecht avait des épaules larges, un joli nez à croquer—un peu comme Arthur—et des oreilles légèrement décollées—encore une fois... un peu comme Arthur. Amusé par la ressemblance, mais sentant également un pincement au cœur, il continua de le regarder. Ses muscles étaient évidents sous son uniforme, et sa peau bronzée trahissait au travail dans les champs. Un beau jeune homme... avec des fesses toutes plates.

Aymeric fit un signe de main sec, soudainement, et sorti de la pièce en lâchant une insulte ou un avertissement—selon le ton. Restant planté là pendant une seconde, le jeune allemand se tourna vers lui et s'approcha dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était conscient, suivit du médecin qui l'ausculta sommairement, et s'excusa en le voyant se raidir sans raisons. Ne sachant trop que faire, Albrecht passant une de ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux, et Francis l'observa en attendant que tout soit fini, regardant le plafond sans bouger, trouvant toutes les fissures sans trop de mal, et pinça les lèvres, sentant les poils trop longs de sa barbe bouger sous tous ses mouvements, et s'agaça lui-même. Le docteur déclara qu'il n'avait que des bleus hormis les plaies les plus évidentes, et le regarda, avec pitié, sachant évidemment ce qui s'était passé, et baissa les yeux. N'importe qui l'aurait fait... Voyant son malaise dès qu'on le touchait, l'homme eut le tact de lui donner un sourire gentil—il gardait un peu de pitié, se doutant qu'il n'était qu'un prisonnier de première classe—et ajouta une couverture d'un autre lit au sien avant de changer les sacs de l'intraveineuse.

« Vous pourrez vous en aller dans quelques heures, Monsieur Bonnefoy. Juste... le temps de manger un peu et de voir si euh... vous pouvez uriner et de montrer comment... eh bien, pour aider à la selle. À... Albrecht s'est porté volontaire pour aider. » L'homme semblait essayer de ne pas trop le brusquer, et sourit en voyant le soldat lever la tête en entendant son nom. « Un brave garçon. Nous en avons tous besoin, en cette époque. » Il joignit ses mains devant lui, et fit un petit signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce, le regardant à nouveau avec une certaine pitié—étrangement, Francis ne se senti pas offusqué... ce docteur aurait voulu l'aider, après tout, mais comment aider un prisonnier allemand ? Comment aider un homme comme lui ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire... le Français s'était habitué à être ballotté entre tous, au fil des ans. Il avait pris l'habitude à tout. À la faim, à la douleur, à la crasse dans toutes ses formes. Soupirant, Francis releva les yeux vers Albrecht, qui s'assit sur la chaise de bois la plus proche, et sourit.

« Va bien, _Herr_ Bonnefoy ? »

Son accent ne manquait jamais de le faire sourire. « Un peu mieux... » Au moins, il se sentait éveillé, et moins engourdi. Néanmoins, Francis ressentait _tous_ les petits bleus et coupures, et sa barbe, qui était simplement partout... Se rasant presque avec obsession tous les jours, Francis chassait tous les poils indésirables à grands coups de lame, et il devait avouer avoir déjà utilisé l'épilation dans sa jeunesse, pratiquement effrayé et même dégoûté par les changements de son corps, qui, il savait, ne resterait pas juvénile pour toujours, mais la pensée le terrifiait. C'était étrange... il voyait le monde changer sans cesse autour de lui, mais ses propres changements, souvent, le laissait pantois. Sa voix s'était approfondie, avait gagné en ténor et en chaleur, ses traits s'étaient allongés, puis lentement durcis... Il était devenu ce qu'il était maintenant, une puberté et une maturité étalées sur des siècles plutôt que quelques années. Il se perdait sans cesse dans ses pensées, et se retourna vers Albrecht avec un sourire.

Le jeune Allemand le regardait toujours avec un air si doux… Francis se prit à sourire, amusé, remarquant sans peine la tendresse qu'il sentait en lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un comme cela dans l'armée du troisième Reich. Il se demanda un instant si, d'une certaine manière, il ne se serait pas imaginé tous les soldats comme de petits excités de la gâchette, sans personnalité ou volonté, entre-connectés comme à une conscience mère. Une idée stupide, il avouait… mais après les dizaines de drames se faisant écho aux quatre coins de l'Europe, il avait l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient. Tellement, qu'il ne cachait même plus sa surprise en voyant quelqu'un comme Albrecht.

« Ce bien, » dit-il, souriant encore, se tournant vers le docteur qui revenait vers eux.

.

.

.

 _En espérant que ça vous aie plu! La prochaine partie se situera dans la Gaule antique, donc elle sera probablement plus courte._


End file.
